Misunderstanding
by mikopriestessmayumi
Summary: Yugi's relationship with Atem is growing distant & the painful crush that Yugi has on him isn't making anything easier. When Kaiba of all people is there to comfort Yugi, Yugi clings onto him out of his own insecurity. What will happen when Atemu learns of this 'relationship? Only one thing is certain: It can only end with a broken heart. Yugi x Kaiba, eventual Yugi x Atem
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstanding**: _Part One_

_Italics_= thoughts

_**Summary:**_ **Two years after Atemu made the decision to stay in the modern world, Yugi is ironically more lonely than ever. His relationship with his former best friend is growing distant, and the painful crush that Yugi has on his aibou isn't making anything easier. When Kaiba, of all people, is there to comfort Yugi, Yugi finds himself attracted to him because of this heroism. What will happen when Atemu learns of this so called 'relationship'? Only one thing is certain: It can only end with a broken heart.**

**Author's note: This story could not have been possible without my friend Andy (Toxic-kuro on deviant art). This entire story was based off an RP I did with her (She was Atemu and Kaiba while I was Yugi). **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

A light overcast hung over Domino City as a few rays of sunlight came through the tiny openings of the clouds. The city was empty with only a few cars driving around and next to nobody on the streets. Rain started slowly falling from the swirls of grey that plagued the city making those who were still on the streets duck into nearby stores and restaurants.

Seto Kaiba looked out the window, scowling at the terrible weather he knew he would have to drive home in eventually. He looked across the room at Yugi, who was currently sitting on a chair across his desk, casually looking through the cards in his deck. Kaiba studied the young adult peculiarly, wondering what he was still doing here in his office. Earlier, Kaiba had asked Yugi to come to Kaiba Corporation for a duel. Believing that he would easily defeat Yugi (since Atemu was no longer around to help him), Kaiba thought the duel would be an easy win. Unfortunately, Kaiba was dead wrong. Yugi proved to be a formidable opponent and won the duel, though not without difficulty. Kaiba put up a good fight, but in the end, he still lost.

Yugi didn't seem to notice Kaiba staring at him. As he looked through his deck, Yugi's thoughts turned to Atemu, his former partner and most closest friend. Ever since Atemu made the decision to stay in the modern day world after the ceremonial battle, Yugi hardly saw him at all. Yugi assumed that since the pharaoh had a new chance at life, he just wanted some space. Sighing softly, he glanced over at Kaiba and noticed that the billionaire was now focused on whatever was on his computer screen. Yugi sat there with him, innocently checking out his own deck in hopes it would pass the time that was slowly dragging by.

Looking away from his screen, Kaiba glanced at the shorter, ever so slightly bumping his elbow then turning his focus back to his computer. Almost immediately, Yugi tilted his head upward, the young adult's eyes staring at the brown haired man in front of him.

"Did you need something, Kaiba?

Seto turned his head towards the other as he pasted a fake confused expression on his face.

"What makes you say that?"

Yugi shrugged.

"You tapped me on the elbow, so I thought you were trying to grab my attention."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I did no such thing." He responded adamantly.

Yugi rolled his eyes, but he didn't pester Kaiba any further. He was in no mood to argue anyway. After putting his deck back inside his dueling disk, Yugi got up to leave the room. Kaiba stared at him from behind his computer for a moment, then got up too.

"Well, I guess I've bothered you enough. I should be going now. See you around, Kaiba."

Seto nodded.

"Yeah...see you." Kaiba responded quietly.

Before he turned to leave, Kaiba made sure the other wasn't looking and bumped him on the elbow again. Yugi sharply turned around to face Kaiba and narrowed his eyes.

"Seriously, what is it?! Do you have a problem with me or something?"

Kaiba grinned.

"I wanted to piss you off." he replied simply as he slowly turned back around.

Not even bothering to respond to such an arrogant comment, Yugi promptly left the building and went outside. He didn't even care that the winds were starting to pick up or the fact that it was raining heavily.

Seto watched as Yugi left the room before finally deciding that he should head home as well. Kaiba started walking down the hall and glanced out a nearby window. His frown deepened when he realized that the rain had started to pick up to the point that it was a full out downpour.

_Dammit, this is just great._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi's tri-colored hair hung in his face no matter how hard he tried to pull it back up. He sighed and wished he had more than his blue jacket that hung around his neck. Curiously, he wondered how it managed to stay up so perfect unlike his hair.

As he walked home in the rain, Yugi's thoughts turned to his other half, Atemu, once again.

_Atemu used to always wear his jacket like this. I wonder how he's doing, anyhow. I sure hope he hasn't completely lost it like Kaiba has. Or maybe I'm just being too sensitive. Kaiba was just screwing around. But since when did Kaiba act so childish? It's very unlike him._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaiba walked into the pouring rain, cursing as he realized he parked his car on the other side of the building.

_Dammit! I knew I would regret parking in the back! This is just fan-fucking-tastic..._

Kaiba groaned, knowing he had a lot of walking to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi turned around a corner and started heading for his apartment, which he rented the day he turned eighteen. He still came by the Kame Game Shop to check on his grandfather, but now that he was an adult, he was used to living on his own. He still encountered his friends every once in a while, but sadly, none of them attended the university Yugi was attending. College was hell, especially after a nasty rumor spread amongst everyone that Yugi was bisexual.

_As long as they don't figure out that it's actually true, I'm safe._

As he walked in the rain, Yugi thought to Tea, the first girl he ever had a crush on. Before he realized that he was into both men and women, Yugi had the biggest thing for Tea that was painfully obvious to everyone that met him.

_I'll never understood why I had feelings for her in the first place. After all, she only loved Atemu. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating. _

Yugi sighed softly.

_I can't believe I actually fell for her at one point. I must have been desperate to fall in love with someone so out of my league._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_

Kaiba wiped his hair out of his face as he trudged through the parking lot.

_I shouldn't have to deal with this. Gah! I just HAD to park here._

He was already soaked to the bone and hadn't even made it halfway there. Kaiba squinted his eyes as he pulled his jacket up, spotting his red mustang in the distance. Had he believed there was a God, he would have thanked Him right then and there. Kaiba almost kissed his car as he ran up to it, wasting no time getting in and taking off his soaked jacket. He carelessly tossed it to the floor of the passenger's seat and jammed the keys into the slot.

Finally! Now I can get out of here.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rain had turned his feet into blocks of ice that felt like bricks as he put one foot in front of the other. As soon as he reached his apartment, Yugi pulled his keys out of his leather jeans and unlocked the door, shutting it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate the review and the few favorites/follows I got on the first chapter~! I promise things will start getting more interesting very soon! **

**Misunderstanding: **_Part Two_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaiba sailed down the street,noticing that he was going a bit slower than he would've liked. He frowned as some douche behind him slammed his hand on the horn and swerved around him. Seto glanced at the dashboard and, with horror, noticed that his gas was extremely low.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Kaiba pulled into a random apartment complex, not realizing it was actually the same one Yugi resided in. He groaned loudly as he drove, wishing he would die right then and there.

_What a shitty day... _

Seto parked sloppily into a spot, hardly caring that he was driving so recklessly. He yanked the keys out and groaned while rubbing his temples.

_It couldn't get any worse right now..._

Kaiba dug into his deep pocket and took out his phone. When he turned it on, he realized that he had no signal.

_Strike that. It just did._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as he got inside, Yugi took off his leather jacket and hung it up to dry. After carefully slipping out of his shoes and leaving them on the mat, Yugi trudged up the stairs and went into the bathroom. He stripped down and got into the shower, sighing softly as the hot water fell onto his back. His aching body immediately felt better as the soothing liquid warmed his skin. Now fully relaxed, Yugi washed his hair and cleaned the rest of his body. As the dirt and sweat swirled down the drain, Yugi felt a million times better. He stepped out of the shower a few minutes later and wrapped a black towel around his waist.

Yugi looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and was instantly surprised. He no longer was the weak little wimpy kid he used to be. For once, he had some muscle and, surprisingly, he had grown a foot or two.

_Well, at least I'm as tall as Joey now. He used to tower over me! _

Yugi chuckled at the thought, remembering how his best friend used to be a giant compared to him. Now that Yugi was a lot more taller than he used to be, he didn't seem so tiny compared to most people his age.

Silently, Yugi went into his room and pulled on a clean black tank top and leather jeans. He threw on a pair of black socks after putting on his usual bracelets and choker that he always wore. As he examined himself in the mirror, Yugi realized that, aside from the growth spurt, he looked the same as he was all those years ago. The only difference was that the chain around his neck was barren, no longer bearing the millennium puzzle.

As soon as he was fully dressed, Yugi walked over to the other side of his room. Looking out the window, he noticed Kaiba sitting in his car.

_Oh great, now he's following me?_

Yugi scowled and shut his blinds before heading downstairs to heat up some ramon noodles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leaning out of his car window, Kaiba lifted his phone and tried to get a fraction of a signal. He had hoped to get a hold of anyone, even Mokuba. When that plan didn't work, Kaiba threw his phone down on the passenger seat and leaned back, sighing heavily. He ran his hand through his brunette locks, brushing his damp bangs out of his eyes. As he looked back outside, Kaiba noticed a set of blinds shutting and an all-too-familiar choker and black tank top. Seto blinked.

_Is that Mutou? No it couldn't be...I must have imagined it._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi sat in the living room eating his ramon. He propped his legs up on the couch as he turned on his stereo. _What a Shame_by Shinedown was playing, and soon, the sound of the soft guitar rifts filled the room. Humming the melody softly, Yugi slurped up some of his noodles.

Thinking back to seeing Kaiba in the parking lot just a few moments ago, Yugi sighed.

"If he's here, then he must need something. People like Kaiba don't drive out to rundown apartments for the sole reason of just chilling out in a parking lot." Yugi said to himself.

Yugi paused the stereo and noticed that, luckily, it had stopped raining. He put on his shoes and his jacket, then went outside. As the cool air blew against his body, the jacket strung around his neck waved in the wind in all of it's defying-gravity glory. **(A/N: Pffft I had to go there xD)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaiba sat in his car for a while, staring at the apartment and totally lost in thought. He flicked his gaze over to the door and bit his lower lip as he saw Yugi walking out of it.

_...shit._

Yugi stopped in front of the car, his arms crossed. He smiled softly and tilted his head innocently. Although he was reluctant to admit it, seeing Yugi like this caused a tint of pink to appear on Kaiba's cheeks. Deep down, Seto prayed that Yugi wouldn't notice.

"Would you like some help, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba sighed and got out of the car, shutting the door behind him and carefully leaning on the side of it.

"And how would you help, Mutou?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the fact that the other actually cared.

Yugi unfolded his arms.

"Look, I'm not Atemu, okay? I know you two have a history of rivalry, and I understand I was a huge part of that. However, we don't have to fight like this. I only want to help you, Kaiba, because it sure looks like you need it. When I see someone in need of assistance, I can't turn a blind eye. Why don't you come with me? You can come inside my apartment for a bit and use the phone if you want."

Kaiba blinked at Yugi's response and after a few seconds, nodded in agreement.

"...Alright. Thanks."

Yugi nodded in return and walked with Seto to his apartment. He handed him the cordless phone as soon as they were inside.

"Here you are."

Seto thankfully took the phone and quickly dialed Mokuba's number.

"Thank you." he mouthed to Yugi as the phone was ringing.

Yugi smiled and nodded again.

"No problem."

"Hi, this is Mokuba Kaiba-"

"Hey Mokuba, it's me, Se-" he started.

"I can't get to the phone right now, but please leave a message, and I'll call you back soon!"

Seto growled.

_Dammit Mokuba, if you have a phone, why don't you ever pick it up?_

Yugi waited in the kitchen, allowing Kaiba to have some privacy. He quietly pulled out a chair and sat in it, waiting until Kaiba was finished with his phone call. Kaiba tried calling again, but each time he got the same result. He sighed and hit the end call button. Once Yugi saw Kaiba hang up the phone, he came into the living room.

"No luck?"

Kaiba shook his head.

"Unfortunately not." he replied.

"Well, you can always stay here for the time being." Yugi offered.

Kaiba glanced up.

"You don't mind?"

Yugi shrugged.

"Not at all."

Seto managed a small smile, and somewhere in the world, Joey choked on a potato chip.

"Thanks."

Yugi sat across from Kaiba in the living room on the couch, crossing one leg over the other.

"So what's new, Kaiba?

Seto sighed.

"Ugh, a lot of things actually. KaibaCorp is supposed to be getting new management, and I'm not so sure about them,"

He groaned.

"It's stupid. I hate people."

Yugi looked at him consolingly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Although, I'm sure everything will work out fine for you. You always know how to handle tight situations like that."

Seto snorted.

"Yeah, barely...Most people think that being rich is all fun and games. I don't mean you, just people in general."

Yugi shrugged apathetically.

"I wouldn't know anything about being rich. I work part-time at a restaurant to pay for college and rent. It's difficult sometimes, but I'm doing all right on my own."

Seto glanced up at him.

"Sometimes I wish I could live like you and not have to worry about a huge company or anything."

Yugi smiled, somewhat surprised at that.

"Seriously? That's the first time I ever heard you say something like that, Kaiba."

Seto's eyes flashed mischievously. He smiled again, and Joey got hit in the face with a baseball.

"Yeah, seriously. But I don't really know what I'd do had my life been any different from the way it is now,"

Kaiba sighed.

"And I won't admit it to anyone because I feel like I'm being a coward."

Yugi shook his head.

"There's nothing cowardly about admitting what could have been, Kaiba. We've all made mistakes or done things that we regret."

"The thing is, I don't even know if I regret anything. Mokuba's happy...Well, at least he seems that way..." he trailed off.

As Kaiba was speaking, Yugi's thoughts turned to Atemu's decision to remain in the modern day world instead of leaving for the afterlife. For a time, he and Atemu were still inseparable and close as ever. Over time, Yugi started to notice that Atemu was growing distant. Yugi believed it was because Atemu didn't care for him anymore. After all, they had shared a body and knew basically everything about each other. At this point, Atemu must have been sick of being around Yugi all the didn't know exactly what was going on in Atemu's head or life, but one thing was for sure: Every time he thought of the pharaoh's name, Yugi's heart broke.

"Y-Yeah," Yugi agreed.

"With me, I always put everyone else's problems and feelings before my own. I would never burden anyone else with whatever's going on with me."

Seto took a long look at Yugi. He noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and the sad look in his eyes. He narrowed his own orbs.

"You're thinking about the pharaoh, aren't you?"

Yugi snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

"N-no, of course not!"

Seto snorted.

"Don't lie, Mutou. Your true feelings are like an open book to me."

Yugi sighed and placed his elbow on the arm of the couch, carefully resting his palm on it.

"So what if I am thinking about Atemu? I hardly see him anymore. He never bothers to talk to me, visit, or anything. I just miss him. After spending so much time with me, what with us sharing a body and all, he must have been sick of me."

Yugi managed a quiet, sarcastic laugh.

"Who knows?"

"I'd think that'd make him try to spend more time with you." Seto replied as he leaned back and crossed his ankles.

Yugi sighed.

"I guess you're right..."

_But he's flat out ignoring me. It just isn't like Atemu to do something like that. I feel like I've done something wrong that upset him. I sure wish I knew for sure._

Seto clicked his tongue.

"Didn't the two of you used to share a mental bond?"

Yugi shrugged.

"If we do, he blocks me out. I haven't heard any of his thoughts in a while."

_Or maybe he found out my secret and is now intentionally avoiding me because of it. Can't say that I blame him for it... _

Seto shook his head.

"That's definitely not like him. Look, I'm not saying any of this is your fault, but if you want something, you have to try to get it. If you don't talk much anymore, go talk to him and see what's up. Everything won't always fall into place for you. You have to work for it."

Yugi scowled.

"I know that more than you think I do, Kaiba."

"Believe me. I know."

Yugi slumped into his seat and sighed.

"I'm just done with everything in regards to him. I have more important things to do than fret over Atemu."

_Besides...If he doesn't care about me, why should I care about him?_

Kaiba leaned forward again, glancing at the sullen tri-haired boy. Now that Seto thought about it, Yugi was actually really attractive. He noticed Yugi's height and muscle gain, and Seto, quite frankly, found him damn good-looking. He uncrossed his feet, and walked over to Yugi, placing his hand on the wall as he leaned over him.

Yugi glanced up at Kaiba and stared.

"Uh Kaiba? You okay?"

Yugi didn't understand why, but all of a sudden his heart was pounding, and he could swear that a slight blush was on his cheeks now. He desperately tried to get his heart rate back under control, but his efforts were in vain.

_Why is he looking at me like this? D-Damn it, heart! Stop pounding! It's just Kaiba messing around with you again as usual. It's nothing to get all worked up over._

Kaiba's eyes got that mischievous glint back in them.

"Just don't think for a minute, Mutou."

With that, he leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

Yugi's eyes widened as Kaiba kissed him, completely taken aback by his action. Since when did Kaiba...KAIBA, of _all_people, feel this way about him? To Yugi's own surprise, he didn't fight the kiss. For a while, Yugi stared in shock, not knowing exactly what to do.

_What the hell am I doing? Why am I letting him do this? Am I insane? One minute I admitted to being in love with Atemu, and now I'm kissing Kaiba. When did I have feelings for Kaiba? This doesn't make any sense...K-Kaiba...K-Kaiba..._

Yugi felt his mind shutting down, no longer caring about processing the rationality of the situation. His shimmering violet eyes fluttered shut as he passionately returned the kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Things are finally starting to heat up~! xD Oh look here, do I sense some rival-shipping? xD ^^**

**Please Rate and Review ^-^ I'll do my best to update soon~! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misunderstanding:** _Part 3_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaiba gently placed his hand on the other's cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth affectionately. Yugi's mouth melted into the kiss as he let out a quiet moan against Kaiba's lips.

_He's so...warm..._ Yugi thought as the two broke apart.

"K-Kaiba...? W-what was...?"

Kaiba pulled back slightly, a huge grin on his face.

"It's called a kiss, Yugi."

Yugi scowled.

"I know that much, thank you!"

Yugi paused for a moment, trying to form a somewhat coherent sentence before he could accidentally blurt something stupid out.

"But since when the hell did you feel that way...about _me?_"

Kaiba sighed.

"Honestly not that long, but since you've aged and matured, I just..."

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm suddenly more appealing now that I'm not short and puny anymore? Good to know I guess."

_Ra, damn it! Why am I feeling like this? My heart is pounding so fast and hard right now. I don't think I've ever experienced such emotion before in my entire life. Do I really have feelings for Kaiba?...At least...at least he's actually here for me, unlike the one I thought loved me with all his being. Unlike how Atemu has been acting for the last two years, Kaiba actually gives a damn about my existence. Well isn't this ironic..._

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"No, by 'maturing' I meant growing older and, obviously in your case, growing wiser."

Yugi snapped out of his conflicting thoughts and winced guiltily.

"S-Sorry...I didn't mean..."

Kaiba chuckled.

"It's okay, Yugi. You need to learn to stop apologizing so much, though." he said, flashing him a smile.

Yugi smiled and blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I know. I get that a lot. "

While sitting in the room with Kaiba, Yugi experienced something he hadn't felt in a long time: feeling wanted. It was something Yugi relished and believed that he would never feel again. Looking up, Yugi gazed into Kaiba's eyes.

"What does this mean, anyway? I mean...in regards to whatever _this _is..."

Kaiba gave a sideways smile and blushed.

"It can mean we're a _thing_, if you want..."

Yugi felt himself blush as well.

"S-Seriously...?"

Yugi got up from the couch and stood in front of Kaiba, not knowing exactly what to do. He could only manage a slight nod and smile. Seto breathed a sigh of relief at Yugi's action, his pent up worry starting to dissipate.

"Yeah, seriously." he replied, thankful he wasn't about to be kicked out.

"Kaiba, you're the first person in two years that has ever showed me any compassion whatsoever. The least I can do is give you..._us_...a chance."

Seto smiled.

"And two years ago, I never would have thought I'd be showing you such compassion,"

Kaiba suddenly frowned, shuffling his feet.

"But really? I'm the first to show you any compassion in two years?"

Yugi nodded.

"Ever since Atemu's been back, things have been really off in my life. I don't quite understand it, but I've started feeling more lonely and abandoned with every passing moment. Sure, I have the usual fans coming up to me, but I hardly see any of my close friends anymore."

Seto sighed and shook his head.

"You're too nice, Mutou," he mumbled.

"You deserve better than that. You really do..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few weeks passed, and as time went on, Yugi felt him growing closer to Kaiba. Little by little, his broken heart over Atemu healed. As much as Yugi hated to admit it, deep down, he still felt something for the ancient pharaoh. In a desperate attempt to cut off those feelings permanently, Yugi buried all of his thoughts and memories of Atemu deep within his mind, forming a mental barrier around them. Yugi vowed never to let that barrier fall at all costs.

Yugi was in his apartment now, cleaning up the place.

_That should be good enough_ He thought to himself as he threw away the remaining garbage lying around.

Yugi took his keys and shoved his wallet in his back pocket. After locking up the apartment, he went to the parking lot and climbed into his car, a simple black camaro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaiba typed away at his computer, cerulean eyes glued to the screen. He groaned and rubbed his temple, breathing a sigh.

_God, will this management ever give me a break?_

The new employees had turned out to be pretty lazy, but they were damn good negotiators. It was only beneficial for the company to keep them. The only problem was that Seto got stuck with the majority of the work load.

_Ugh...this day is never-ending. I sure hope it will end soon. Well, at least I can look forward to meeting up with Yugi at lunch. That's something to be positive about. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi started his car, pulling out of the driveway and headed down the street. He drove to a nearby diner and ordered some lunch for Kaiba, happy that he would be able to visit him at work. Since Kaiba was constantly busy managing his new employees, Yugi hardly had a chance to meet up with his new...boyfriend. Yugi blushed, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

It was still a while before Yugi was to arrive at KaibaCorp, so he decided to wait a bit before showing up. He didn't want to disturb Kaiba if he was still hard at work. Feeling nostalgic, Yugi decided to visit his grandfather's game shop to see how his old man was doing. Yugi parked the car in the back and walked to the front, his gravity defying coat fluttering in the wind **(A/N: pfffttt I just keep bringing that up, don't I? xD)**

Yugi's grandfather smiled at him as Yugi came inside.

"Yugi, hey. What brings you here?"

Yugi smiled and shrugged.

"I just came by to visit, that's all. How are you doing, grandpa?"

"I'm doing just fine. Business has been slow as usual, but I don't mind. The usual customers still come in every once in awhile. It's always nice to see them. But what about you, Yugi? Is everything all right on your end?"

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine. School and work management has gotten a lot easier, and my life overall seems to be getting a lot better."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was starting to worry about you, Yugi. I thought that you might have gotten back into your depression again."

"No, it's fine, really. I promise. By the way, um, have you seen Atemu around anywhere? I haven't seen him in such a long time."

Yugi's grandfather thought for a second.

"Not today. He usually stops by every once in awhile to visit the shop just as you do. I guess he's not here yet."

Yugi scowled.

_Oh sure...He visits my GRANDFATHER and makes it a priority to remember to ignore me._

Yugi sighed.

"Well I guess I'll head out now. I gotta go bring Kaiba his lunch. See you later, gramps!"

Yugi walked out of the shop and got in his car in time to see a lone figure heading for the shop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu pulled his coat tighter around him, shoving his hands in his pockets. His shoes tapped the pavement as he kept walking towards the Game Shop. Atemu's reason to see Yugi's grandfather on a regular basis was to keep reliving some of the memory of his former partner. He was sure Yugi didn't want him in his life anymore, what with him having to share a body with Atemu for so long. Atemu sighed and looked up. As he did, he saw a young trichromatic-haired boy climb into a car parked in the back of the shop. Atemu blinked and slowed his pace ever so slightly.

_Thank Ra these windows are tinted_ Yugi thought as he pulled the car up to the front and looked out the window at Atemu.

Atemu shook his head at himself.

_It's not him. You're daydreaming. And if even if it was him, he probably doesn't want to see you._ Atemu thought bitterly.

Atemu exhaled and kept walking, pulling a hand out of his pocket to open the door to the shop.

Yugi stopped the car and hesitantly rolled down the window, his violet eyes filled with sorrow. His voice was barely audible as he spoke the former pharaoh's name, whose back was now turned to him.

"Atemu..."

_Of course he doesn't want to talk to me. No surprise there, I guess. But this is the first time I've seen Atemu in ages. Maybe I should say something to him. _

Yugi sighed and rolled up the window.

_I can't do it...If I go and talk to Atemu right now, it'd be too awkward. It's best to just forget about him and move on. After all, it seems as if Atemu has already done that. He doesn't want anymore to do with me, so I shouldn't bother him with inane conversation. This is for the best..._

Atemu paused as he almost put his hand on the door handle, hearing his name on a familiar, faint voice. He turned, but all he saw was a black car driving off. He sighed.

_Yup...definitely daydreaming._

As Yugi tried to pull out, he heard a fizzing sound. He groaned and drove the car to the side of the shop, knowing that he had a flat tire.

"Shit!"

Reluctantly, Yugi shut off the engine and opened his door. Stepping out of the car, he made sure not to look behind him for fear that Atemu was watching him. Yugi reached for his cell and called Kaiba, letting him know that he would be a little late.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaiba heard his phone ring and he nearly threw his laptop across the room.

"Who the hell is-" Kaiba started to say, but when he saw who was on the caller ID, his anger sizzled down to almost none at all.

"Hey, Yugi." he said, holding the phone in between his shoulder and ear as he went back to typing.

"Hey Kaiba. I hate to say it, but my tire's flat. I'll be about fifteen minutes late. Sorry about that..."

"Oh, that's okay. Do you need me to pick you up or anything?"

"No, don't worry about doing anything like that. I just need to put on the spare. I should be there around noon."

Okay, be careful,"

Kaiba paused.

"...I love you."

Yugi blushed and smiled.

"I love you, too, aibou."

Kaiba bit his lip.

_Partner..._ He pondered the word in his mind. Somehow Yugi sounded off as he said it. Seto mentally shrugged. He placed the phone on the receiver and went back to his never-ending schedule rearranging.

Yugi hung up his own phone and slid it in his pocket. Afterward, he hurriedly went around to the back of his car and opened the trunk. He managed to retrieve the spare tire and car jack. Placing his tools and the tire down, Yugi took off his jacket as well as his tank top, not wanting to get them covered in dirt. Carefully, he slid underneath the car and began unscrewing the flat.

A few minutes later, Yugi had the spare firmly attached and bolted in. He double checked to make sure that everything else underneath looked fine before sliding back out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu stepped out of the Game Shop, saying goodbye to Yugi's grandfather as he did so. He paused after about two steps, his face turning an aesthetic pink as he noticed Yugi standing up.

_Ra, he grew a lot..._

Yugi coughed, for the fumes coming out of the underside of his car were strong and intoxicating. His face and chest were covered in car exhaust and oil.

"Agh...damn car."

Atemu shifted uncomfortably, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand in a desperate attempt to get his blush to go away. This, of course, only made it worse. Eventually, after no luck, he sighed and leaned against the brick wall behind him.

Yugi pulled his tank and jacket on once more. As he turned to get back inside his car, a gentle breeze caused his jacket to sway a bit. Yugi brushed the gold bangs out of his face and sighed heavily.

Atemu's eyes kept glancing back at Yugi. He had always thought of Yugi as pretty cute, but now his former partner was just downright sexy. Atemu frowned, knowing his face was probably beet red by now. He just hoped that Yugi didn't notice.

Yugi looked over his shoulder at Atemu, smiling softly.

Atemu blinked at Yugi actually smiling at him, returning the gesture with a dorky sideways grin. As much as Atemu hated to admit to it, the color of his face was deepening to a darker shade of crimson.

Yugi turned away and got in his car. He turned it on and drove in front of the shop once more.

"Atemu..." He whispered softly as he rolled down the window once more.

Atemu stepped forward slightly, putting his hands back in his pockets.

"Hey..." he greeted.

Yugi averted his eyes as his hands nervously clutched the steering wheel.

"...I'm sorry...You probably don't want to see me right now, do you?"

Atemu blinked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, confused.

_Wasn't he the one that didn't want to see me? This is all so confusing...Have I been reading Yugi's true feelings wrong this entire time?_

"Well, you've been avoiding me lately, and I thought that meant you didn't want to see me anymore. I'm sorry..."

"No...I thought that you were the one who didn't want to see me," Atemu responded, feeling instantly horrible.

"Yugi, I..."

Yugi looked down.

"It's all right, I get it. I know you're very busy, what with having a new chance at life and all. I'm sorry,"

Atemu gulped. His eyes watered as his guilty heart pounded like a pulsating bass drum within his hollow chest.

_Yugi..._

"I have to go now, Atemu. Kaiba's waiting for me, and I'm already late."

Without another word, the window rolled back up, concealing the troubled young adult inside once more. Yugi left, although reluctantly, and made his way to Kaiba Corp, leaving a very confused and heart broken pharaoh behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Misunderstanding:** _Part Four_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Last time:_

_"No...I thought that you were the one who didn't want to see me," Atemu responded, feeling instantly horrible._

"Yugi, I..."

Yugi looked down.

"It's all right, I get it. I know you're very busy, what with having a new chance at life and all. I'm sorry,"

Atemu gulped. His eyes watered as his guilty heart pounded like a pulsating bass drum within his hollow chest.

_Yugi..._

"I have to go now, Atemu. Kaiba's waiting for me, and I'm already late."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As he watched Yugi climb into his car, Atemu swallowed a hard gulp and nodded.

"Okay, see you..." he whispered softly under his breath as he watched Yugi drive off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few moments later, Yugi arrived with Kaiba's lunch in hand. He looked down apologetically, knowing that he was later than he promised he would be.

"S-sorry about that. Something held me up..."

Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's okay. I was just a little worried is all," he replied, standing up to greet Yugi.

Kaiba blinked.

"You seem down...are you okay?

Yugi shrugged, handing him his food.

"I just ran into Atemu, that's all..."

Kaiba took the bag and smiled softly.

"Thank you." he said.

Yugi smiled back at him and nodded.

"Not a problem at all."

Kaiba studied his little one for a bit, slightly concerned that Yugi was acting a little nervous and on edge about something.

"Yugi, did something happen between you and Atemu?"

Yugi sighed as he sat down in a chair across Kaiba's desk. The confused teen crossed his legs and averted his eyes as he mumbled something under his breath.

"No, but seeing him brought out all of the memories I've been trying to suppress."

_Atemu was just as he was before we started drifting apart. I've mentally told myself hundreds of times that he isn't worth this agonizing misery, but this irrational crush I used to have on him won't leave my mind. Every time I see Atemu, my heart breaks again and again. Ra, Damn it! Is it forbidden for me to EVER be happy?_

Kaiba sat back down at his desk, shrinking the tab he had open on his computer and opened the lunch bag.

"Where'd you see him?" he asked.

"He was at the Kame Game shop," Yugi replied softly.

"Although he didn't say much to me, as I expected. To be honest, I didn't have much time to talk to him myself. I was running late, as you know."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

_He wouldn't go there unless he wanted to see Yugi. Still, it seems to be too much of a coincidence for Atemu to return to the shop when he's supposedly 'ignoring' Yugi. Something's not right about all of this. Perhaps I'm overanalyzing things. He could've just been skimming through the card stock for all I know._

"Ah, sorry. I shouldn't have pestered you about it any further. You probably want to forget about this, don't you...?"

Yugi shrugged apathetically.

"I don't mind at all, Kaiba. Don't worry about it,"

Yugi got up from his chair, his anxious nerves nearly causing him to fall flat on his face. He quickly regained his balance and nervously scratched the side of his face.

"W-well I guess I should get going. I know you're busy and all, and I don't want to interrupt you any more than I already have. I'll see you later on, tonight, okay?"

Yugi gave Kaiba a quick hug and a soft kiss, then left.

"Right. See you." he kissed back as he watched Yugi leave the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu walked back to his apartment, completely distracted by his innermost thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, he was unable to get Yugi off of his mind. Atemu hadn't seen him in so long, and when Yugi told him that he believed Atemu no longer wanted to see him, Atemu's heart started to hurt.

_I knew I should've visited more often. If I had, then maybe things wouldn't be like this now._

Atemu let his mind wander for a bit as he continued to head back home. Suddenly, Atemu's head snapped up as he remembered something odd about his last encounter with Yugi. Before leaving, Yugi said he was going to meet up with Kaiba.

_Since when did Yugi visit Kaiba...?_

A thought popped into his mind.

_...Maybe they're dating. _

Atemu stopped dead in his tracks.

_Wait...Kaiba and Yugi? That doesn't make any sense. Since when did those two have romantic feelings for each other?_

It was possible, though. People's emotions and feelings change all the time, after all. Atemu felt a pang of jealousy and a shot of loneliness as he pondered the idea of Kaiba and Yugi, _his_ Yugi, being a couple.

_See, he doesn't want me...What in Ra's name was I thinking that something between me and Yugi could actually happen...?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_

Yugi drove past Atemu, glancing at him as he came and went out of view. As soon as Yugi pulled into the parking lot, he found a vacant spot and parked. Yugi walked inside and slumped on his couch, still wearing his shoes and the coat around his neck.

"Urf...Why is life so complicated?" Yugi muttered softly under his breath.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu glanced up as a familiar car drove by, staring longingly at it before shaking his head and turning a corner. He held his head down as he solemnly climbed up the stairs to his apartment door. Atemu took his keys out of his pocket and aggressively shoved them into the lock and turned it. He stepped through the door and threw the keys on the counter, then sat down on the couch with a groan. Resting his forearm on his forehead, Atemu closed his eyes and tried to forget about his aching, throbbing heart pounding painfully in his hollow chest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi didn't know what to do with himself anymore. With Kaiba, Atemu, and his own mentality slipping away from his weak grasp, Yugi's consciousness was starting to fade. He eventually dozed off on the couch, too exhausted to care anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaiba grinned.

_So he's interacted with Atemu now. Perfect. _

He took out his phone, dialing a number on his laptop

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu's phone rang in his pocket. He groaned as the vibrations stirred him from his sleep. The sideways position he had moved into didn't make it any easier for him to grasp it. After a few seconds, Atemu managed to get it out. He yawned and kept his eyes shut as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Atemu. It's Kaiba."

Atemu groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing at the moment, but I do know what _you_ want."

Atemu paused, opening his eyes. "...What do you mean?"

"I mean Yugi,"

Atemu blushed, but said nothing.

Kaiba grinned at the other end of the line.

"Meet me in front of the Game Shop in twenty minutes."

With that, he hung up.

Atemu just stared at the phone, thoroughly confused. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Atemu wondered what business Kaiba would have with him, but nevertheless, he got ready to go out and meet Kaiba at the Game Shop as promised.

_Well, at least I'm getting out of the house tonight for once..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_

Yugi was still sound asleep, his body completely destroyed by the emotional havoc swirling around in his head. He soon awoke, deciding he'd head over to the Game Shop again, for he just wanted to talk to his grandfather because he felt lonely. When he arrived, Yugi couldn't believe what he saw: Atemu was there again and Kaiba was there with him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaiba smoothly parked down the street from the shop. He got out of his car to find that Atemu was already there, leaning against the wall. Kaiba grinned and casually walked up to him.

"Hello, Atemu."

Atemu looked up and glared.

"You asked me to come here for one reason, so just say it already."

Kaiba sighed.

"Alright, jeez," he said.

"You may or may not know this, but Yugi and I are dating."

Atemu's heart sank.

_So I was right after all..._

"What does that have to do with me?"

Kaiba snorted.

"He told me that he saw you today."

Atemu swallowed.

"Oh, did he?"

The billionaire nodded.

"He's obviously stressed about you, so I need to let you in on something."

Atemu looked up.

"And that would be...?"

Kaiba stepped forward so that he was almost in his face.

"Stop stressing him out," he said, smiling as.

"You can take that one of two ways. Choose the right one."

With that, Kaiba turned and walked away. Before driving away in his car, Kaiba flashed Atemu a smile. Atemu blinked, his mouth wide open.

_What the hell...was that?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Misunderstanding:** _Final Part_

_Thank you to whoever read and/or has been reviewing this story thus far. This is the final chapter to "Misunderstanding". The story in itself is really short because it was based of a small RP I did with my friend, Andy. (Which I have already mentioned back in the first chapter). The only thing I really want to ask is for my reviewers to put a little more thought into their comments. This isn't everybody, but I really don't appreciate people posting things such as "Hurry up and post up the next chapter" without leaving some descent feedback. Anyway, thanks again, and I hope you all enjoy this next and final chapter._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Kaiba was totally out of sight, Atemu was left standing there, confused as ever. Atemu slumped to the ground and placed both hands on the back of his head.

_Great...Now what am I supposed to do?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Kaiba hesitantly dialed Yugi's number. As he pressed the buttons of the ever so familiar digits he knew he would never dial again, Kaiba sighed heavily. His heart nearly sank to his stomach as he held the receiver to his mouth, swallowing a gulp as he heard the clicking sound of the operator connecting the lines. This was then followed by a series of rings that seemed to go on forever.

_Well, it was fun while it lasted._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_

Yugi stared at Atemu from his car window as Yugi slowly approached the entrance to the Game Shop. Yugi heard his phone go off from inside his pocket, jumping slightly as the startling noise snapped him out of his momentary trance.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yugi, it's me, Kaiba. Listen, do you have a minute?"

Internally smiling and outwardly blushing that Kaiba had called him while he was still working, Yugi drove up to a nearby curb and parked his car.

"Yeah, Kaiba. What's up?"

"Yugi, we need to talk..."

"Is something wrong, Kaiba?" Yugi asked innocently.

Seto breathed, hoping this would work. After all, Yugi was extremely clingy. But deep down, Kaiba knew that what he was about to say and do was for Yugi's own good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulling himself up from the hard concrete ground, Atemu leaned against the wall again. Even after he contemplated what had just happened, Atemu was more flustered than ever.

_Kaiba said I had to make the right choice. But what exactly does that mean? And what does Yugi have to do with anything between me and Seto? This doesn't make any sense. I sure wish I knew what I'm supposed to do. I feel like I'll just end up making the same damn mistakes all over again._

As Atemu was lost in the midst of his own thoughts, he didn't even notice Yugi's car was on the side of the road.

_Ra, please tell me what I should do. I don't want to hurt my aibou anymore than I already have. He deserves much better than that. He deserves better than having to go through this constant, agonizing pain I continuously plague him with on a daily basis. He deserves better than me, period._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_

Seto bit his lip,

"Yugi, I care for you, but you and I both know you don't care for me as much as I had hoped. As much as I hate to admit it, it's blatantly obvious that you care for _him _more."

Yugi was taken aback and in total denial.

"How can you say that, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, a hurt tone escaping through his cracking voice.

"You know I care about you very much. I would never..."

"I know that, Yugi, but like I said, I know you're in love with someone else. Don't pretend to be ignorant because you know damn well who I'm talking about."

"I was Kaiba, but that was before I met you. Those feelings I had for Atemu mean nothing to me anymore..."

Seto sighed.

"I could always tell when you were lying, Yugi..."

"I'm not lying!" Yugi protested.

Yugi let out a small sigh and leaned back in his seat. There was a moment of silence while neither of them spoke for what felt like hours.

"So what are you saying, Kaiba?" Yugi finally asked.

"Are you...breaking up with me?"

A singe of pain shot through Kaiba's heart as Yugi asked the one question he feared, but knew, would eventually have to be answered. Kaiba just wished he didn't have to be so blunt. However, sugar-coating the situation would only make the situation turn more bitter than it needed to be.

"Unfortunately...yes. You know I'm not your real aibou."

Yugi bit his lip, resisting the urge to cry.

"Fine then..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atemu tugged at his spiky hair in frustration and bit his lip. Without meaning to, Atemu bit down hard and flinched as he tasted the warm, metallic liquid in his mouth coming through the open wound he just made.

_You could've made it a little easier for me to know what to do, Kaiba. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_

Yugi hung up the phone and sat still in the driver's seat as his entire body turned numb from the inside out. The phone slipped out of his hand and landed on the car floor with a soft thud. Yugi felt what little strength he had crumble down to nothing. The barrier he once put around his innermost feelings bursted wide open like a ruptured damn. As the memories he thought would never plague him again surged through the nooks and crannies of his mind, Yugi's mentality finally cracked. He instantly broke down crying in a full-out sob as his hands firmly grasped the steering wheel in a fit of overwhelming sadness and anger.

"Every time something good comes into my life. EVERY TIME! Atemu fucks it up!"

Erratic and nowhere near in his right mind, Yugi forced the car into drive and stomped on the gas. The engine revved powerfully and loudly, almost as if it were a manifestation of the anger dictating Yugi's actions.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Seto heard the click of Yugi hanging up, he let out a soft sigh and tossed his phone onto the passenger seat.

_For both of their sakes, I sure hope that Atemu doesn't fuck this up. I love Yugi very much still, but I have to do what's best for him, even if it hurts. Yugi may have fooled himself into believing he was in love with me, but he merely came to me out of his own insecurities. As much as I hate to admit it, Yugi belongs with Atemu, not me._

Kaiba looked out the window sadly, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

_Yugi...Please be okay._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_

Yugi angrily pulled into the parking lot of the Game Shop. His tires made an awfully loud noise as he stopped directly in front of Atemu.

Atemu's head popped up at the sound of an engine around the corner as a familiar black car came into view.

_Holy Ra, Kaiba...Don't tell me..._

The car shut off immediately. It was mere seconds before Yugi came out of the car. Clutching his phone in a tight grip, Yugi slammed the door shut with his free hand.

Atemu stood up as Yugi got out, trying to keep himself calm.

_Yep, he did...And from how pissed off Yugi is, I'm willing to bet anything that it wasn't mutual._

Storming up to Atemu, Yugi's eyes narrowed, his fists clenched. As Atemu's crimson eyes locked into the fiery glare of his aibou's angry violet orbs, Atemu nervously backed up and gave Yugi some space.

"What the FUCK did you say to Kaiba?!" Yugi demanded.

_Me? What the hell did I do?! _

Atemu stared at the other in shock.

"I didn't say a thing!"

Yugi glared at his Yami, his rage building.

"Don't lie to me! I was here when Kaiba came up to talk to you. You must have said _something_ to him because moments after that, he dumped me! He broke up with me over the goddamn _phone_, for Ra's sake!"

Yugi took a deep breath before continuing on. His voice was calmer, but more articulate and to the point.

"Listen up, Atemu. I don't know what you told him, but you better start explaining!"

Atemu stared at the young adult, bewildered at this sudden outburst of behavior. Emotions of sadness, confusion, and guilt swirled endlessly inside Atemu's head. At first he didn't know what kind of a response he could give Yugi, let alone one that was valid. Atemu felt like anything he said would sound like an excuse. The only thing he could think of to do was to calmly explain the truth as best as he could.

"Kaiba was the one who called me and told me to meet him here. He just told me you two were dating and, he wanted me to know that I shouldn't stress you out so much. I didn't say a word to him, though. I swear."

Yugi continued to glare at him, only scoffing at Atemu's pathetic response.

"I'm sure you didn't, Atemu…Thank you so _very_ much for ruining my life even more! _Thanks a lot!_"

Yugi was half tempted to whack Atemu upside the head, but because of his gentle nature, he restrained himself and headed back to his vehicle.

Atemu stared at the ground, clenching his fists. He finally squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying and lifted his head.

"I'm sorry, okay!?" he yelled, voice cracking ever so slightly.

Yugi stopped suddenly and turned his head.

"Don't be sorry. The last thing I need right now is your pity, Atemu. Please…Just save it."

Yugi averted his eyes to the sky, still standing motionless between Atemu and his camaro. His violet orbs shimmered slightly as the sunlight shone on them. Tears were beginning to stream down the sides of his face. Atemu wanted Yugi to say something, _anything_, even if it was more yelling. The long silence between the two males was more agonizing than Atemu could stand.

_Aibou…What kind of answer can I give you?_

Yugi sighed, unsure of what to do anymore. He suddenly felt guilty about yelling at Atemu, and Yugi didn't even know why he did it in the first place. If Yugi was angry with anyone right now, it was himself. He had let his temper grow so out of control that it was now controlling his actions.

_Atemu...I know you probably can't hear my thoughts anymore, but I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I didn't realize how much I truly cared for you before it was too late. I'm sorry I tried to hide it all by foolishly dating Kaiba, believing I could forget about you. And damn it, Kaiba was right in the end. It was never him. It was always...you._

Yugi climbed into his car and just sat there, not knowing what to do.

_But none of that even matters now. I've already made the worst mistake in my entire life, and nothing I say or do will ever change that._

Atemu's hands shook as he walked over to the passenger side window. He gently knocked on it, resting his arm on the top of the car and his forehead on his arm.

"I need to say something..." he mouthed.

Yugi unlocked the door and rolled down the window.

"Get in." He said softly.

Atemu did as he was told, shutting the door behind him.

"Aibou, I'm so sorry for all of this pain I've caused you. I should've left this world when I had the chance," he mumbled.

Atemu rested his elbow on his knee and his forehead on his palm.

"I only stayed because...," he closed his eyes.

"...because of you..."

Yugi looked over at him.

"If that's true, then why have you been avoiding me? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."

"I figured you were sick of me..."

Yugi laughed sarcastically.

"Funny you said that. I thought the same about you..."

Yugi sighed and pulled out of the Game shop parking lot.

Atemu laughed as well, though it had no humor in it.

"I was never sick of you..." he trailed off.

Yugi didn't know what to say, so he focused on the road and drove to his apartment.

"I'm sorry for everything, too, aibou," Yugi whispered.

"...I wish I could take it all back."

Yugi pulled into the parking lot of his home and shut off his car. Slowly, he leaned back in the seat, sighing softly.

_I've made such a horrible mistake. Now Kaiba and Atemu probably don't want anything to do with me anymore. Can't say that I blame either one of them._

Atemu exhaled shakily.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked softly.

Yugi stared at his aibou in shock.

"Why would I want you to leave, Atemu? I've been trying to talk to you ever since you decided to stay. I just gave up after a while because it became apparent that I was nothing but a burden for you"

Atemu looked over at him.

"That is the most inaccurate description of what I thought of you possible..."

Yugi shrugged.

"That's what I could gather from your actions...then again, I'm horrible at reading people's true intentions, "

Yugi looked down sadly, feeling ashamed. He bit his lower lip gently, desperately trying to find the courage to tell Atemu the entire truth. Yugi was scared, but he knew it had to be done.

"I'm so sorry Atemu. I've treated you so poorly because I was afraid and scared that you hated me. I went too far back at the Game Shop. I had no right to go off on you like that. Now I've made you feel terrible while you have no reason to. It isn't your fault Kaiba broke up with me. It's mine."

Atemu stared at him.

"Don't be sorry, aibou," he furrowed his eyebrows.

Atemu blushed slightly as that last part slipped out of his mouth.

"I would have done the same thing, too. You just got out of a relationship, so I understand that your emotions and temper might be off the charts. It's okay if you're angry with me, Yugi..."

Yugi kept his head down, his bottom lip beginning to quiver.

_I could NEVER be angry with you. I...I love you, Atemu...Why can't you see that?_

Yugi's eyes widened in shock at his own thoughts.

Atemu blinked.

_D-Did I just hear what I thought I did? Impossible...our mental bond was severed a while ago. Or was it...?_

"W-what did you say...?"

Yugi blushed heavily and nervously shook his head.

"I-I didn't s-say anything..."

Atemu blinked.

"Are you absolutely sure...? I heard you say..."

Atemu trailed off. His heart fluttered in his chest as he stared at the young teenager breathlessly.

Yugi tilted his head toward Atemu's, although he refused to make eye contact. A dark crimson blush was now covering his entire face.

"W-wait a minute...Y-You can hear my thoughts?"

"I-I think so," Atemu murmured.

"...Aibou?"

Atemu placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi, however, further buried his head in his lap, too embarrassed to even look at Atemu.

_Well FUCK. Since when could Atemu hear what I was thinking? Does this mean our mental bond is starting to reconnect? Oh Ra, this is so embarrassing...Atemu heard me confess my innermost feelings at the awkwardest time possible. He probably hates me now..._

Atemu chuckled and lifted Yugi's head.

"I could never hate you, aibou...Never..."

Without thinking, Atemu leaned over and turned Yugi's face towards his own before crashing their lips together.

"...mmmmmmmmfffff?!"

Yugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. His face continue to grow darker and darker as Atemu kissed him. Yugi blushed heavily, not knowing exactly how to respond. All he could do was shut his eyes and return the kiss as best he could.

Atemu pulled the other closer, the tears he'd been holding back finally spilling over. As he held Yugi close to his body, Atemu began to deepen the kiss, refusing to let go.

_You have no idea how much I've wanted you to say that..._

As best he could, considering he was kissing Atemu in his car, Yugi allowed Atemu to pull him even closer. Yugi climbed over the middle section so that he and Atemu were now on the same side of the vehicle. Atemu pulled Yugi into his lap and wrapped his arms around the little one's waist. Yugi, in turn, wrapped his arms loosely around Atemu's neck.

Atemu held onto Yugi as if his life depended on it. Unfortunately, he was eventually forced to break the kiss because of the annoying need for oxygen. Reluctantly, Atemu pulled back for a brief moment and stared into Yugi's violet orbs.

"Yugi...,"

Atemu smiled and nuzzled his aibou softly.

"I love you too..."

Yugi smiled back at him, averting his head to hide another blush. Atemu chuckled at Yugi's bashful nature, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, aibou?" Atemu asked curiously.

"Because I am _very _stupid!" Yugi admitted, though he laughed as he spoke.

Atemu cooed in his ear softly and planted a soft kiss on Yugi's cheek.

"You are not stupid, Yugi. Love is a confusing and conflicting emotion. No one figures it out correctly on the first try. It just takes that one person to open your eyes to your true feelings, and for me, that person is you, aibou,"

Atemu lifted Yugi's chin to his with his index finger and stroked the side of his cheek with his thumb.

"I love you and only you, Yugi. That is something that will never change."

"A-Atemu...I've been so blind to everything because I was afraid of being rejected by you."

Atemu stared into Yugi's eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"You have no further reason to be afraid, aibou. I will love you forever, no matter how you feel about me. I've...always loved you, Yugi. Longer than I've realized."

Atemu tilted Yugi's head upward until their lips touched again. Yugi moaned slightly as Atemu gently pushed his tongue through Yugi's mouth. Atemu gently massaged Yugi's tongue with his own before exploring the rest of his mouth.

Yugi, though completely embarrassed by the situation he was currently in, returned Atemu's love and affection.

_Atemu was everything I hoped for: Gentle, but firm and dominate, but not controlling. How does a person like me deserve someone like him? ...Atemu..._

Atemu and Yugi broke apart once more, both gasping for air. Atemu then pulled Yugi into his chest and held him close.

"Yugi..."

Yugi clung to Atemu loosely, his head resting in the middle of Atemu's strong chest.

After awhile, the tight space started to manifest itself in the form of a slight problem, which Yugi noticed as his legs started cramping up from being forcefully bent at an awkward angle.

"Did you uh...want to go inside? It's more comfortable than staying in here." Yugi asked, a light blush still visible on his cheeks.

Atemu smiled, breathing a laugh.

"Okay. Sounds good." he replied as he let go of Yugi so that he could get out.

Yugi tried to reach for the door, but in doing so, he ended up collapsing right on top of Atemu. Both of their faces immediately lit up like the Fourth of July.

"U-um, s-sorry!" Yugi apologized.

Yugi quickly got off of him and got out through the driver's side. As he watched the younger teen regain his composure, Atemu smiled and stepped out of the car.

_Ra, he is absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't have asked for anyone more affectionate, cute, and adorably clumsy._

"A-Are you coming, Atemu?" Yugi asked shyly?

Atemu nodded, his face still beaming. He walked over to Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm with you aibou. Forever and always..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
_

**__**_This marks the end of "Misunderstanding". I hope you enjoyed this short puzzle-shipping fic ^^. I definitely plan on writing more Yugi x Yami/Atemu stories in the future because I love this pairing to death. Please rate and review, and let me know your thoughts on this. ^^ Again, thank you so much for reading^^_


End file.
